


Grace

by alievans007



Series: Grace [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alievans007/pseuds/alievans007
Summary: Chris meets a beautiful nurse wh works at MassGen on the children's unit.  If any of you are on Tumblr, you can find me at alievans007. There's more chapters posted and fun extras like Q&As with Chris and Madison.





	1. Chapter 1

Thirty-two year old Madison Chase walked onto the pediatric floor of Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston ready to start her shift as an RN. It was a hard job to say the least. Taking care of sick kids was bad enough, but it was brutal dealing with the kids who wouldn’t be leaving the hospital’s doors.

It had been a rough night and a shit morning at home, which made things suck donkey balls even more. Her three year old niece, Grace, had had a nightmare so she’d slept in Madison’s bed, which of course meant that Grace had taken up the whole bed so Madison hadn’t gotten much sleep. That had been followed by Grace throwing an epic fit over breakfast. Grace had insisted on Pop Tarts after Madison had made eggs like the toddler had requested first. Then she’d wanted to wear a leotard and tutu to daycare. The tutu wasn’t a problem, but the leotard wouldn’t work since it was November in Boston and Grace refused to wear a coat.Thankfully, Margo, Madison’s best friend and roommate, had persuaded the tiny terror to put a sweater on over the leotard. That calmed Madison and Grace down so they could get to where they needed to go.

Grace was full of spirit, just like her mother had been, which didn’t always translate well in a three year old. Granted, being a mom was new to Madison and she was still getting the hang of it all, but she wasn’t sure if she’d actually survive without losing her damn mind.

“Morning, Maddie!” Gloria called from behind the Nurses’ Station.

“Morning, G.” Madison smiled. Gloria quickly gave Madison an update on the patients under their care.

“Eli has somebody he wants you to meet.” Gloria smiled slyly. “He’s wanted you to meet this guy for a while but since you’ve been on midnights it wasn’t possible.”

“I’ll get his meds ready and go in there.” Madison replied, wondering who Eli wanted her to meet so badly. The poor six year old boy had an aggressive form of cancer and didn’t have many people in his life; he had his mom, Linda, and his dad, Mark. That was it besides the nurses and doctors on the ward. Eli was so sick that he wasn’t even allowed to play with the other children on the floor, but you’d never know it looking at the kid. He was a ray of sunshine every day and even though it was probably unprofessional, Eli was her favorite patient.

“Alright, buddy,” Madison said cheerily as she entered Eli’s room, “time for your shot.” Madison noticed the man sitting in the chair next to Eli’s bed. Holy shit, Madison thought taking in his beautiful eyes; since they were both dressed in yellow hospital gowns, gloves and masks, it made it hard to make out all of his features. It had been a long time since Madison had been flustered before, but never like this, and never over a pair of eyes.

“You know what means, Eli. Time for me to go,” the man said. Madison couldn’t quite put her finger on it but his voice so familiar to her.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore!” Eli proclaimed. “Maddie’s magic!” Madison gave the man a smile and pulled an opal rock out of her pocket from under her gown and handed it to the boy; it fit perfectly in his fist. “See!” He held out the rock to the man, “it makes it so nothing hurts!”

“That’s awesome!” The man exclaimed but she went back to concentrating on the injection she administered, full of drugs that were supposed to be helping Eli, but she sometimes wondered how much good they actually did.

“There ya go.” Madison said, disposing of the needle in the sharps container. She looked up at the TV in Eli’s room and realized his favorite movie, Captain America: Winter Solider, was playing.

“Look, Maddie! It’s Captain America on the TV!” He pointed at the screen and then he pointed at the chair. “And in my room! Captain, this my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Nurse Maddie!”

Oh fuck, okay, you can do this, Chris thought to himself. He’d been single for awhile now and the gorgeous nurse had him flustered. Just introduce yourself….fuck what’s my name? Steve Rogers? No, fuck! That’s a character I play. Chris! My name is Chris!

“Uh, Chris Evans.” He smiled awkwardly, standing to shake her hand. He tried not to shiver as an electric shock went up his arm at the contact from her hand in his.

“Madison Chase.” She smiled shyly and fidgeted with her ponytail with her free hand.

“You’re gonna marry Captain America!” Eli declared, making the two adults pull their hands apart and blush.

Throughout the day, Chris and Madison ran into each other a few times as he visited sick kids and she fluttered around doing her nurse thing. Chris thought it was amazing how each kid got the same amount of attention and care from her; the more difficult kids seemed to relax and behave themselves when she was in the room.

*********

“You’ll never guess who I met today.” Madison said to her best friend when she got home.

“Who?” Margo asked putting her purse on the counter after a long day of work.

“Captain Freakin’ America.” Madison grinned.

“Um, Mad, Captain America doesn’t actually exist. Did it happen? Did she….did Grace break your brain?” Margo replied.

“No! Chris Evans was at the hospital today visiting a bunch of the kids and I met him.”

“Shut the front door!” Margo plopped herself onto the couch next to Madison. “Tell me everything.”

“There’s not much to tell. We met, one of my patients said I was going to marry Captain America and that was it. But, God, Margo, when he shook my hand….fudge. I felt actual jolts up my arm.” Madison shivered at the memory.

“Did you get his number?” Margo asked.

“No! What was I going to say? ‘Hey, you get women hitting on you all the time but would you like my number’? Let’s just leave out the part where I live with my best friend, her boyfriend, and my three year old niece. He would have run screaming from the room. Nah, it was just a one time thing but at least it’s a fun work story.” Madison said. “Hey, Gracie, it’s seven o’clock, Love.”

“But I’m p’ayin’!” She pouted.

“Time for a bath.”

“I am so going to work with you tomorrow.” Margo called as Madison and Grace moved towards the bathroom. Madison through her head back and laughed.

“He won’t be there.” Madison said. “He’s a movie star. He only does these kind of things as a photo op.”

“How many people were there taking pictures of him?” Margo challenged.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention.” Madison replied.

“Yeah, that’s because there weren’t any. He does that shit for the good of the kids.” Margo said quietly after Madison had shut the bathroom door. Margo shook her head, her best friend really needed to get out more…or spend more time on Tumblr.

************

“Gracie, we have to go.” Madison said a week later; she was picking up her niece from daycare after another grueling day at work.

“No.” Grace crossed her little arms over her chest and stomped her foot.

“Come on, Love. It’s time to go.”

“I wan’ p’ay wif Ste’a!” Grace pouted.

“You can play with Stella tomorrow, but right now it’s time to go home. Derrick should be home by now. I know he’d love to see you.” She tried to persuade the tot with the news that Margo’s boyfriend would be home after a stint on midnights with the Boston PD.

“No!” Grace returned loudly.

“STELLA!” Somebody yelled burst into the daycare, falling on his knees. Madison jumped and instinctively pushed Grace behind her.

“Ch’is!” Grace bolted for the guy and gave him a huge hug.

“Grace, my favorite little bug. How are you today?” He asked. Madison was shocked to see it was Chris Evans. Of course he has a kid, she thought, why did I even think I stood a chance?

“Good! I had a g’eat day!” Grace proclaimed.

“Awesome! Where’s my Stella Bella?” Chris looked around, eyes landing on Madison. “Hey, Madison,” he said with a look of recognition.

Oh fuck, he remembered my name! Madison thought. “Hey, Chris.”

“Let’s go, Mom’s waiting.” Chris said to a dark haired little girl who immediately got ready to leave the daycare.

“Bye, G’ace!” Stella waved as she left hand-in-hand with Chris.

“Bye!” Grace called back. “I wanna go see De’ick.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Madison said, helping the little girl into her coat.. And of course his daughter is perfect and leaves without a fuss.

Fuck, he thought, of course she has a kid, she thought dejectedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace kept looking at the door every few minutes, waiting for her dad to come walking in. Madison expected him not to show up at all which would be par for the course. She hated her brother-in-law with a passion. He was an unreliable prick who cared more about his music than his daughter. Madison shouldn’t have been surprised, Jake didn’t care about Madison’s sister, Hope, or Grace when they were a family, always gone and flaking out on things he promised. When Hope got sick with cancer, Jake pulled back even more, leaving Hope too sick to raise a young daughter so Madison stepped in to pick up the slack. Then, six months earlier, Hope had died. Jake didn’t even go to the funeral so Madison moved Grace into her apartment and Jake never questioned the decision. It worked well for him, anyway: Grace was taken care of and he could come and go as he pleased.

“Daddy!” Grace cried as Jake walked into the apartment shocking Madison that he showed up.

“Hey, Grace!” Jake said, Grace hugging his legs.

“I got new toys! You wanna see?” Grace was so excited when her dad made one of his inconsistent visits.

“Nah, there’s a game on I want to watch,” he said, making Madison’s blood boil. Why come over to see your daughter if you’re just going to watch a stupid football game?

“Okay, Daddy!” Grace said happily, breaking Madison’s heart. Grace was always so excited to see him and he never stopped disappointing her.

Forty-five minutes later, Grace was still trying to get Jake to pay attention to her. “Can you keep it down? I’m trying to watch the game here!” He barked at her. Grace’s eyes immediately welled with tears, her bottom lip quivering. 

“Okay, bed time for my little princess,” Madison said calmly, hiding her seething anger from Grace. “Go put your jammies on and get into bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“‘Kay,” Grace whispered, leaving the room. Once Madison was sure Grace was out of earshot, she wheeled on Jake.

“How dare you talk to her like that?” She spit. Jake made a move like he was going to defend himself but she put up a hand. “I don’t give a shit what you have to say, Jake. Get the fuck out of my apartment. I will not tolerate you treating her that way. Hope may have let it slide but I won’t.”

“You can’t tell me how to talk to my daughter,” he got in Madison’s face; they were practically nose to nose.

“I can and I will,” she challenged.

“We’re home…oh, okay, awkward.” Margo said coming into the apartment with Derrick, her boyfriend.

“Everything okay here?” Derrick asked, ready to step in.

“Yup, Jake was just leaving,” Madison gave Jake her sweetest, fakest smile before going to Grace’s room to tuck the toddler in. “You pick out a couple stories for us to read?”

 

“Maddie?” Grace asked, playing with the hair of one of her dolls, “Why doesn’ my daddy wike me?”

Fighting off the urge to tell Grace what a piece of shit Jake was and that he didn’t deserve to have such a wonderful little girl in his life, Madison had to think fast for an answer. “Oh, honey, your dad loves you very much but he was just having a bad night.”

“He was mean,” Grace said sadly.

“He was very mean and you didn’t deserve the way he talked to you. But you know you have lots of people who love you and would never talk to you like that,” Madison brushed some hair off Grace’s forehead. It was going to be another long night; it always was after one of Jake’s visits.

****************************

“I don’ wanna!” Grace dug her heels in again; she was not going to go to daycare today if she had anything to say about it.

“Gracie, you love daycare. Why don’t you want to go today,” a frustrated Madison asked.

“I wannna s’ay wif you,” the toddler said stomping her foot.

“I’d love to stay with you today, Gracie, you know I would.” Madison rubbed her forehead.

“But you go’a he’p sick kids?”

“Yeah, baby, I gotta go help the sick kids,” Madison sighed.

“I a sick kid; he’p me.” Grace pouted. Madison had fight back the urge to cry, she’d love nothing more to spend all day taking care of Grace but bills had to be paid and daycare was important for Grace’s development. The poor little girl was always extra clingy after a visit from her father.

“Ace!” A male voice called from behind them. 

“Ch’is!” Grace ran to him, throwing her arms around his legs causing Madison’s hear to twinge.

“How’s my ace flyer?” Chris bent down so he was at her eye level.

“I good,” she replied shyly. “Ste’a!” She shrieked; Stella grabbed Grace’s hand and they went running into the daycare without a backward glance.

“Ungrateful!” Chris put a hand over his heart, “Get up early just to bring them here and they leave ya in the dust.”

Madison chuckled, “Well at least Grace went in without throwing a full on tantrum this time. It was touch and go there for a second.” She felt like a complete failure; yes, it was usual for Grace to have separation anxiety after a visit from Jake but Madison never expect some random guy–let alone a Hollywood star–to step in and get Grace to cooperate.

“Well, if I were her, I wouldn’t want to leave either,” he shot her a shy smile. “See ya around?”

“Yeah,” Madison responded just as shyly.

“Good.”

****************************

“My Maddie!”

“My Eli!” Madison walked into the young boy’s room in the hospital garb required in a quarantine room.

“Guess what?” Eli asked, happiness surging through his little body. It made Madison excited to see him this way. It almost made her forget he was so sick.

“What?”

“Captain America is coming today!” He announced.

“I just saw him this morning! He’s super excited to see you!” So that’s what he meant by “See ya around,” she thought, sly devil. Okay but he’s just being nice. An actor like him would not be interested in a nurse like you so settle your ovaries down; besides he’s married and has a kid. Madison spent some extra time in her favorite patient’s room, only slightly trying to convince herself that it wasn’t because she wanted to see Chris.

“Giiiiiiiiiiiirl, that fine specimen of a man is here again, giving me all sorts of naughty thoughts,” Gloria told her, fanning herself with a chart when Madison returned to the Nurse’s Station.

“I know, Eli is excited to see him.”

“Bet he’s not the only one,” Gloria gave her a knowing smile.

“What?” Madison asked unable to keep the smile off her face.

“You’ve been blushin’ ever since you came out of Eli’s room.” Gloria teased.

“It’s nothing. His daughter goes to the same daycare as Grace so I see him sometimes. He’s kinda flirty for a married guy but I’m a red blooded woman, I like to look.” Gloria opened her mouth to say something but alarms started going off in a room down the hall, making the nurses jump into action.

****************************

When Madison stopped at the daycare her eyes were red and her nose was stuffy; on days like these she hated her job. Losing a patient was hard on her.

“C’mon, Gracie.” Madison held her hand out to the little girl.

“You sad?” Grace asked. Kids always had a way of knowing these things.

“Yeah, baby, I’m sad. How ‘bout we go home and order some pizza?”

“Yay!” Gracie jumped up and down which made it easier to get her to leave daycare. Madison did not have it in her to fight to get Grace out of the daycare. Madison was being led out the door by an excited three year old when Madison noticed Chris carrying an uncharacteristically stoic Stella. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, her head on his shoulder.

“Fee’ be’a, Ste’a!” Grace yelled as loud as she could.

“Gracie, shhh. It’s not nice to yell at people who don’t feel good.” Madison admonished. “Go get in your seat, Margo and Derrick are waiting for us.” Grace took off for the SUV parked at the curb.

“Hey,” Chris said quietly from behind her, “you okay?”

“Me?” Madison twirled to face him. “Yeah, I’m fine. How’s Stella?”

“Oh, they said she started feeling shitty earlier today. She can come in tomorrow if she doesn’t have a fever but I know her mom will keep her home. You sure you’re okay? You look pretty upset.” He put his hands in the pockets of his coat.

“Bad day at work,” she shrugged.

“I heard. Eli was pretty upset.” Chris rubbed his upper lip.

“Eli and Percy were really close before Eli’s immune system started shutting down. It scares him, too. Percy wasn’t as sick as he is so it makes him start wondering when he’ll run out of time.” Madison brushed a tear that escaped from her eye.

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to make things worse.” Chris grimaced. “Is he…will he…”

“We all do,” she gave him a small smile, “but no, not any time soon. He’s doing really well with his treatments and if his numbers continue the way they have been, he might get out of quarantine.”

“That’s great! So…Stella and Grace seem to really get along,” Chris really wanted to change the subject since Madison had had such a shitty day and he just had to bring it up.

“Yeah, Grace won’t stop talking about her.”

“We should get them together some time after daycare. Playdate kinda thing,” he suggested.

“I think they’d like that,” Madison answered. Not mention so would I.

“Well, how about in a few days when Stella’s feeling better?”

“Next week should be good. I have two days of debriefings after my shift; we do that after every patient loss so my babysitter will pick her up. Margo has Grace on weekends so it’ll be Monday before I come pick her up again.”

Margo? Is that a girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? Well fuck, this is not working the way I had hoped, he thought. “Okay, well how about next time we see each other we iron out the details?”

“Sounds like a plan. I gotta get Grace home and I’m sure Stella-”

 

“Yeah, she’ll want to get home to her mom.” Chris waved awkwardly before turning to head back to his car.

“See you soon,” Madison returned his wave. Don’t get excited, Madison told herself, it’s a playdate. He’s married!

She’s got a girlfriend, Chris moaned inwardly on his way home. Of course the first woman who catches your eye after Penny is not interested in you in the least. Why couldn’t I have been born a girl?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison's faceclaim is AJ Cook. 
> 
> Margo's faceclaim is Rachel Miner.

“Grace, please don’t lick Stella,” Madison huffed.

“Stella, we don’t throw toys,” Chris sighed a few minutes later. They were sitting in Madison’s apartment watching the girls play…well, it was more like cause a disaster.

“This is not going well,” Madison laughed as the girls started fighting over a doll.

“I’m sorry, I thought they’d get along better than this.” Chris ran a hand over his face.

“No need to be sorry. How about we take them to the park to run off some energy? It’s a nice day out; we can grab some coffee and watch them run their little hearts out,” Madison suggested. “Besides, kids don’t get along all of the time. Stella got in trouble for biting Grace a few weeks ago and Grace got in trouble for hitting Stella last week. It happens.”

“Much better,” Chris said taking a sip of his coffee as he watched the girls running all over the playground.

“They can run off all that excess energy while we sit back and watch,” Madison leaned back against the bench next to Chris. God, why does he have to be married? He doesn’t wear a ring…maybe he’s not married but it’s Chris Evans so he has a girlfriend for sure, she thought.

“Chwis! Come play wif us!” Stella yelled.

“Duty calls,” He got up from the bench and went to play with the girls.

Chris?!? Surely his daughter didn’t call him “Chris” right? But, that’s how his girlfriend, friends, and family would address him so maybe she picked up on that and calls him by his name.

Madison watched them for a few minutes before a random guy approached her and sat down on the bench. Her eyes immediately locked on Chris even though his back was to her; this was Boston and you never knew about random people. She looked at the guy and blanched.

“Joe?” She asked.

“Madison, I thought that was you,” the blond hair, brown eyed man replied. “Long time no see. You never called me back after our last date.”

“Because you were a jerk and I didn’t want to see you again,” she shook her head standing up.

“I was not a jerk!” He said a little loudly, catching Chris’s attention.

“You weren’t a gentleman, that’s for sure,” Madison huffed making Joe stand up.

“What’s with all you bitches and wanting a ‘gentleman’ when you just act like stuck up-”

“Everything okay here, Boo Bear?” Chris asked throwing an arm around Madison and kissing her temple, sending an electric jolt through his lips. Damn this woman!

“Uh, yeah. Everything’s fine,” Madison replied. “Joe was just leaving.”

“How do you know my Maddie Moo?” Chris asked the other man. The fuck is he doing? Madison thought.

“We dated,” Joe said.

“Once. We had one date,” Madison clarified.

“Oh,” Chris looked Joe up and down. “You totally upgraded.” Joe huffed and stormed off. “He looks like a real wiener,” Chris said. Oh, she’s bisexual. Maybe she didn’t use a sperm bank or adoption… I might actually have a chance…Chris, shut the fuck up, she’s got a girlfriend, he shook his head.

“Oh. My. God!” Madison rubbed her forehead, noticing Chris’ arm was still around her. Yeah, his girlfriend would love this seeing us like this.

“That good, huh?” Chris chuckled.

“Yep, that’s why it was one date,” Madison said sitting back on the bench, hating to end the contact between them, but feeling it was only appropriate since he was taken.

“Okay, now I have to know what happened.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “I was having a shit day, got up late so I didn’t even have time to shower before work-”

“Ew, stinky date. Maybe he upgraded,” Chris wrinkled his nose sitting next to her.

“Do you want me to finish the story?” Madison asked.

“Sorry, go ahead.”

“I got home late so I just had enough time to jump in the shower, wash my hair, and get ready. We decided we should go for a picnic in the park for our first date so I met him there. It was a nice day and I was wearing shorts, which usually is no big deal. Anyway, he laid down on the blanket after we were done eating and he started stroking my shin. It creeped me out but he freaked the fuck out not long after he started. He said that it was gross that I hadn’t shaved my legs. In my defense, I had shaved the day before. So, he was like ‘Why didn’t you shave? Did you expect me to have sex with you? Is this one of those if you don’t shave you’ll get laid things? If it is, you just lost because I will not sleep with a hairy woman! My women shave Every. Day.’ Needless to say I never called him back. Worst first date ever. What about you? What was your worst first date?”

“Oh, it was doozy, let me tell you,” He took a sip of his coffee. “I saw this cute girl at a store so I chatted her up and she gave me her number. We went to dinner a few nights later. I’d only introduced myself as ‘Chris’ since she looked at me like she knew who I was. She told me I looked like somebody familiar which confused me but she was blond so ya know?”

“I’m blond,” Madison glared at him.

“I know, that’s why I said it. Anyway, she said I looked like Chris Evans.”

“You’re shitting me!”

“I never shit a woman,” he replied watching the girls play. “I couldn’t think of anything to say so I just thanked her and said it was flattering. The whole night she went on and on about how good looking Chris Evans is and how sexy he was. She went into detail about what she wanted to do with me, which isn’t a problem usually but then she got into the fact that ‘he’ had money and she could live large. What kind of woman goes on a date with a guy and talks about the frankly weird shit she wants to do to another guy? And then to admit you’re after money?”

“So what’d you do?”

“I paid the bill like a gentleman, walked her out to her car, held out my hand, and said ‘I am Chris Evans. It was horrible meeting you.’ And I walked off. I’m not usually rude to women because my mom raised me better than that but the audacity! I did tell my mom all about it and I did get a little bit of an ass chewing but not too bad,” he shrugged. “Sucks you have to deal with guys like him though. I bet you and your partner get that a lot.”

“Me and my wha-” Madison started.

“Chwis come play with us!” Stella yelled.

“Duty calls again!” He jumped up and ran off before she could ask what he meant. She watched him play for awhile, pondering what Chris had meant by “partner”. Then started scrolling through Tumblr on her phone. She finished her coffee and was about to suggest that they call it a day, since the sun was starting to set, when she heard the unmistakable crying of a little girl in pain.

“What happened?” Madison asked as Chris walked towards her carrying Stella in his arms with Grace trailing them.

“Scraped knee,” Chris answered pushing some hair off Stella’s forehead and kissing her temple. “You’re okay,” he said softly.

“Let me see,” Madison said softly when Chris put Stella on the bench. Madison crouched down in front of the little girl, rolling up her leggings so she could assess the damage. “Not too bad,” Madison assured Stella. She pulled a first-aid kit out of her purse and pulled out some antiseptic. “Chris, why don’t you ask Stella what she likes in school,” Madison suggested.

“What movie did you watch before bed last night, Stel?” Chris asked going in a different direction. He knew Madison wanted him to distract Stella and he knew that Disney was the best way to do it. Stella told Chris all about “Finding Nemo,” slightly flinching when the antiseptic hit her wound; Madison blew on it and Chris couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that flooded his mind.

“There we go,” Madison smiled at Stella as she finished putting the band-aid over the small cut on the little girl’s knee before pulling her legging back down to her shoe. “We should probably get going, it’s getting dark,” Madison said standing up.

“Yeah,” Chris agreed even though he never wanted this day to end.

“I hungwy,” Grace said rubbing her eye; good thing the park had done its trick and wore her out. “I want piz’a. Can Stella have piz’a wif us?”

“Uh, I dunno, that’s up to her daddy,” Madison looked at Chris.

“I guess I could call him but I don’t think Dan would care. I’ll call her mom and see what she says,” he said pulling out his cell phone and stepping away for some privacy. Why would she care what Dan said? Why not say “it’s up to your mommy?” What if she doesn’t have a mom so she’s used to having to ask her dad for everything? “Do you care if I take Stella over to her friend’s house for pizza?” He asked when his sister answered the phone.

Call ‘Dan’? Is he Stella’s step-dad? Is he divorced and just defers to Dan to make parenting decisions? She thought.

“Yeah that’s fine but you have to tell me all about who this woman is that you keep using your niece to see.” Carly laughed.

“I am not using Stella!” He whispered harshly. “I like to pick her up!”

“And drop her off,” Carly laughed. “You have to spill everything,” she hung up.

It was decided that they’d all go back to Madison’s apartment for pizza. It was nice, sitting in the living room munching on pizza while the girls watched a Disney movie. It almost felt like home to Chris, except the woman he was sharing the couch with had a girlfriend. He had his arm slung over the back of the couch and he wanted to pull her closer to him.

“Mama’s home!” A voice yelled as a black haired woman walked into the door. “What do we have here?” Margo asked as she gave Grace a kiss on the head before kissing Madison’s temple.

“Chris, this is Margo. Margo this is Chris,” Madison said making the introductions. Chris could kind of see the attraction Madison had to Margo. Margo had dark hair, dark eyes, was short, not a lot of ass and an okay rack in his opinion but maybe Madison liked that in a woman. Fuck, I’m objectifying a lesbian! I bet she has a great personality! It’s not all about looks, fuckin’ meatball!

 

“Ah, yes, the Hollywood hunk. Nice to meet you,” Margo said pulling a beer from the fridge. Madison got up and and grabbed another piece of pizza. Margo slapped her ass hard before throwing an arm around her. “Nice day, Love?”

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun. Grace will sleep like a log tonight,” Madison said.

Margo bit her lip and looked at Madison’s mouth. “Good, we need a night to ourselves.” Margo kissed Madison’s head again and squeezed her ass. Chris’s heart plummeted. There was no chance for him, these two were really in love. Grace yawned loudly catching the attention of the adults.

“I gotta take a shower,” Margo said. “Feel free to join me,” she said but Chris missed that the remark was aimed at him.

“Don’t use all the hot water, Grace needs a bath.” Madison said before Margo walked out of the room.

“Come on, Stella, time to go.” Chris said, picking up the little girl. “Say night to Grace.”

“Ni’, Gwace!” Stella waved.

“I had a great time today,” Chris said. “We’ll have to do it again soon.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Madison said as Chris walked out the door. As it swung shut Madison heard Stella say “Untle Chwis can we has ice cweam?”

Chris was half paying attention to Stella ashe heard Grace’s voice carry through the door, “Aun’y Madie, I want bubbles.”

Uncle Chris???

Aunty Madison?!?


	4. Chapter 4

“So, I ran into Margo while dropping Stella off this morning,” Carly mentioned to Chris as she walked into their mother’s kitchen.

“Oh yeah?” Chris took a sip of his coffee.

“Please do not tell me you’re doing all of this because of her, she’s -”

“I know and no, this isn’t because of her.” Chris sighed. “I like hanging out with Stella.”

“Ah, so this is about Madison,” Carly smiled. “Chris, she has a girlfriend. They have a daughter together.”

“Actually, I don’t think Grace is their daughter. She called Madison ‘aunty’ when we were leaving their apartment the other day.”

“Oh my God, Chris! It doesn’t matter! Margo and Madison are a couple. They are in love. Please don’t be that guy who thinks he can fuck a lesbian straight because that’s not you!” Carly was exasperated with her younger brother. Ever since Penny had come along and fucked him over, Chris hadn’t been acting like himself.

“Give me some credit, Carl, I just want to be friends with her.”

“Friends with who?” Shanna asked joining her siblings.

“A lesbian who has a child in the same day care as Stella,” Carly answered.

“As long as you don’t think you can make her straight by sleeping with her, I don’t see the problem.” Shanna grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

“Thank you! At least Shanna gets it. How would I even get her to sleep with me? I don’t have a vagina.”

“And thank God for that,” Carly chuckled.  
\--------

The next morning, Chris and Madison exchanged numbers so they could plan another play date without having to rely on their schedules meshing with picking up and dropping off of the girls.

Madison hadn’t planned to use his number, but after Grace left with her dad and Margo texted to say she and Derrick were going out, she hadn’t wanted to spend the evening alone. She sent Chris a text, asking if he wanted to meet her at a bar.

After they met up, they got their drinks and then found a quiet booth in the back, only being stopped by fans once. Madison asked him about how he got into acting. He told her about following his older sister in the acting and how much fun it was for him, especially after Captain America.

“So what made you want to get into nursing?” Chris asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“It was a decision that I made with my sister. We went to the Denver School of Nursing together,” Madison told him.

“Why Denver?”

“It was close to home,” she shrugged.

“How’d you end up out here?”

“Hope met Jake, they got married despite all of the advice to the contrary. They moved out here because he got a ‘great’ opportunity for his music. She got a job at MassGen and shortly after a job opened up and she put my name in the hat, resume and all. She didn’t even tell me. I was so shocked when I was called for an interview and even more surprised when I got the job. Hope ended up pregnant with Grace and then things went to hell.” Madison took a sip of her beer and looked around. She didn’t really want to go down this road.

“So, Grace isn’t your daughter?” Chris asked, wanting confirmation. Grace had called her “aunty,” but you never know with kids.

“No, she’s my niece. My sister was diagnosed with cancer when she was six months pregnant. She battled until Grace was two and a half years old, but by then, she had no more fight left in her.

“Jake had always been flighty, but after the diagnosis he was never around. When Hope died, I took over care of Grace. He sees her every once in awhile, but I’m her primary caregiver.” Madison took two big gulps of beer.

“Well, she couldn’t ask for two better mothers,” Chris sighed.

“She knows that I’m her aunt and Margo’s like her aunt, too. I don’t want to be mom. I want her to know who her mother was.”

“But she’ll have a stable home with two loving people who can give her what she needs to grow up happy and healthy. And all that shit about two people of the same sex not being able to raise a child is bullshit.”

“Well, Derrick is there, too. He’s great with her. Grace has this whole weird almost Full House dynamic going on. Instead of a brother and a best friend it’s a best friend and her boyfriend.”

“Wait…Margo has a boyfriend?” Chris asked. Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on here?

“Yeah. He’s a totally great guy, too. It’s a different relationship than what people would normally have, but it works for them,” Madison shrugged. “Why do you seem so surprised that Margo has a boyfriend?”

“I thought, you know, you two were a…a thing.” He blushed.

“Oh! Oh, no. We’ve been best friends for a couple years now. Margo’s been a Godsend but no, we’re not a couple,” she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Poor guy! That had to be so confusing, she thought.

Ooooh, yeah! It took everything in Chris’ power not to throw his hands up in victory. I have a chance! He had a mini-dance party in his head.

“What about you and Stella?” Madison was hoping that their story was a lot better than hers.

“I’m just the crazy uncle who stuffs her full of candy and gives her back to her parents. I love spending time with her and my nephews, but when they get out of control I get to give them back to Carly and Dan.” Chris shrugged. “I got the good job.”

“I’ve met Carly a few times; she’s hilarious. I had no idea she was your sister, though,” Madison finished her beer.

“Of course she’s hilarious! She is my sister and I am the funniest guy you’re ever gonna meet,” Chris cocked an eyebrow at her.

Madison was about to answer when her cell phone started to chirp. She frowned when she saw it was her neighbor calling. “Hello?” She said loudly, sticking a finger in her other ear to hear better. “Hey, Charlie, let me give you a call right back.”

“Everything okay?” Chris asked.

“I’m not sure, it’s my neighbor. I’ll just go outside and call him back real quick.”

While Madison headed outside, Chris settled their tab seeing as it was getting somewhat late and knowing Madison had to work the next day.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, of course he did. I’ll be right there. Thanks, Charlie.” Madison rubbed her forehead after hanging up.

“What’s up?” Chris asked her. She looked like she was about to kill somebody.

“Jake decided that he was done with Grace and dropped her off early and she’s with the neighbors.” Madison huffed.

“Wow.” It was all Chris could get out at that moment.

“Yeah,” Madison smiled apologetically. “I’ll see you later, though.”

“Of course! How about we do dinner this week?” Chris asked. “There’s this great Italian place near your place. I’d eat there every day if I could.”

“I’d like that. Jake’s got Grace on Friday,” Madison smiled.

“I look forward to it,” he waved as she turned and walked to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

“Italian food?” Chris asked.

“Loves it.” Eli answered.

“Good since I’m taking her to an Italian place. Should I bring flowers?”

“Lilies are her favorite but not the orange ones. She hates the orange ones. And no roses, she says they smell like dookie.” Eli counseled.

“No roses,” Chris chuckled. “What else?”

“Hold doors, girls love it when you hold doors.”

“If I didn’t my mom would yell at me,” Chris replied.

“That’s what my mom says, too.” Eli shrugged. “Are you going to kiss her?”

Chris scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know, buddy. Let’s just see how the night goes.”

“Chicken,” Eli shook his head. “Kiss her.”

“Some chicks aren’t into that on the first date.” Chris replied.

“You’re Captain America. Trust me, she’ll be into it.”

“How’d you get so smart about this?” Chris asked.

“Soaps,” Eli shrugged. Chris laughed but it also made him sad. This poor kid was learning about love while stuck in a hospital when he should be outside running and playing with kids his own age; girls should have cooties at this point in his life.

“Okay, I gotta get going. I’ve got some things to take care of before the big date.” Chris stood up.

“Poker rematch next time,” Eli challenged.

“You cheat,” Chris shot back.

“Do not! Hey, Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss dee girl,” he said in his best Sebastian impression.

Chris shook his head and gave Eli one last wave goodbye.

“How did you know?” Madison arched a brow at Chris when she opened the door for him and saw the bouquet he was holding.

“Insider information,” He smiled at her. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Madison blushed as she turned to put the flowers in some water. Chris offered her his arm and led her out to his car. She was quiet on the way to the restaurant, almost shy. It was amusing because she was normally very talkative with him. They got to the restaurant and were ushered to a nice table in the back, away from prying eyes. “This is a really nice place,” she look at him through her lashes, making his heart flutter.

“It’s a good thing you like Italian because they have amazing food.”

“Yeah, about that insider information…” she smirked at him.

Chris held up his hands in front of him. “Yes, Eli was grilling me about our date tonight. He wanted us to have fun.”

“How did he even know we were going on a date?”

“He heard you talking to Gloria about it,” it was his turn to quirk an eyebrow at her.

“That little sneak! I never told Gloria I was going out with you. She asked about our play date,” Madison snickered. “That kid has a sixth sense for that kind of thing.”

“He duped me.” Chris fake pouted. “I thought we were friends.”

“Chris, you really are his best friend.” Madison put her hand on his, sending an electric jolt through her arm.

“I dunno,” Chris shrugged. “He has his mom, he has you and the other nurses.”

“You’re the one that’s allowed to have fun with him. I try to make things as fun as possible but I don’t get to play games with him like you do. On the days you come to visit him, his numbers improve. You’re doing him a lot of good.”

“That’s good to hear. Acting is great, but hearing that good is coming out of it is the best feeling in the world.”

They chatted and laughed for the next hour and a half until Madison checked her watch. It was only 8:30, but Grace was due home from Jake’s at 9:00. Chris insisted on paying the bill and walking her to her door.

“I had a really good time tonight.” Madison smiled at him.

“Me, too. We should do it again sometime,” he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“I’d like that,” she answered as her stomach filled with butterflies. It was the end of the night, after all. Chris leaned in and gave her a brief but intense kiss.

“Goodnight,” he said, his hand cupping her cheek.

“Night,” she smiled before unlocking her door. Once the door was closed, she leaned her back against and smiled; her lips still tingled. Chris smiled like a fool all the way back to his car, happy he’d listened to Eli.

**********

Madison sighed and looked up from her book for about the tenth time in twenty minutes. It was 10:30 and Grace still wasn’t home. Madison had called and texted Jake, but there was no answer. She punched out a quick message to Derrick.

Madison: Still not home getting worried

Chris: Whos not home?

Madison: Fuck sorry that was supposed 2 go 2 Derrick

Chris: Grace isnt home yet?

Madison: No ive called & texted but no answer

Chris: Im coming over

Madison: U dont have 2 do that

There was no response until Chris knocked on her door. She quickly opened the door and waved him in. She pointed at the phone up to her ear. He gave her a thumbs up and sat down.

“No, she’s not home. I’m getting worried, Derrick…..I have been but he won’t answer…Fine…Fine, but don’t take Margo…I know she is, but you know she’ll freak out and make things worse…okay, thanks. Bye.” She ended the call. “Derrick is going to go over to Jake’s to see if they’re there.”

“Has he done this before?” Chris asked as Madison plopped down on the couch next to him.

“No, if anything he drops her off early, even if nobody’s home.” Madison huffed.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Chris rubbed her back.

“Where are they?” Madison put her head in her hands.

“They’ll be here before you know it,” he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. “He can’t just take her from you.”

“But he can. There’s no formal custody agreement in place. He can take her at any time he wants and go wherever he chooses. There’s nothing I can do.” A tear streaked down her cheek.

“Hey, hey,” he whispered pulling her against his chest. “He’s not going to do that.” He kissed the top of her head as she wound an arm across his abdomen. He talked to her about his childhood, about growing up with Carly, Scott, and Shanna. He talked about how great his mom was and how close they were. He talked about trips to Disney with his family. He talked until he couldn’t take anymore. Both of their faces and abs hurt from laughing so much. Madison stilled when the door opened. Derrick came in carrying Grace followed by Margo.

“Oh thank God,” Madison raced to them and took the little girl into her arms.

“I’m s’eepy,” Grace struggled to get down and once on her feet she went to her room.

“They fell asleep watching old wrestling videos,” Derrick explained.

“Of course, they did.” Madison sighed.

“We should get to bed,” Margo interjected and hauled Derrick off with her.

“I should…” Chris hooked a thumb at the door.

“Yeah, it’s almost 1 a.m. Thank you for coming over and keeping me calm.” Madison smiled at him.

“Anytime.” Chris waved before heading out. He was exhausted from concern over Grace so he couldn’t imagine how tired Madison was after all of that worrying. He’d have to call her tomorrow to check on her…and ask her out again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of the chapters I've already written so this will not be updated daily anymore. I will update as I get chapters done. :)

“How’re you doing today? Get any sleep?” Chris asked Madison later that afternoon. He’d slept like a rock, but he was concerned she hadn’t been able to sleep after her scare with Grace so he’d called to check up on her. 

“Well, I got woke up with People’s Elbow to the forehead so that’s how my day is going,” she chuffed.

“Ah, the old wrestling videos,” Chris said.

“The Rock is her favorite,” Madison replied.

“She’s got good taste at least.”

“I wish I could argue that especially after the way she woke me up but he’s one of my favorite actors so…”

“Hey!” Chris cried, mock offended.

“I said one of my favorites, not my favorite. Calm those patriotic pecs.”

Chris threw his head back and laughed. “Patriotic pecs, huh?”

“Little ears and all that. I had to think quick.” She smiled. “And you do love the Patriots.”

“That I do,” Chris couldn’t stop smiling. Scott had gone over to Chris’s apartment to hang out, but he couldn’t help notice that his brother was acting flitterpated.

“So,” she said, “there’s this place that’s really special to me that I’d love to take you.”

“I’m totally game.” Chris said.

“You may regret saying that when you get there. Anyway, I can only get it Saturday nights and Margo’s out tonight with Derrick so does next week work for you?”

“Yeah, next Saturday sounds great,” he said somewhat disappointed. He wanted to see her a lot sooner than that but he planned to see Eli a couple times between then so hopefully he’d see her on the children’s wing.

\------------------------------------

“So?” Eli asked excitedly when he saw Chris.

“We had fun.” Chris shrugged.

“Did you kiss her?”

“A gentleman never kisses and tells,” Chris chuckled.

“That means yes,” Eli deadpanned.

“How’re things in Eli’s world?” Chris asked hoping to change the subject.

“Good! Nurse Maddie said that if my numbers stay where they are for another week I get to bust out of this joint to a regular room!”

“Nice, buddy! Then we can actually play some games together instead of poker.” Chris was excited for Eli, the little boy deserved something to go right.

“You’re just sick of losing,” Eli quipped.

“You’re not wrong.”

“Wanna play a couple hands?” Eli asked.

“Always,” Chris said already knowing he was going to lose each hand and love every minute of it.

“Where you takin’ her next?”

“She’s taking me somewhere that means a lot to her. She didn’t say anything more than that.”

“I know where that is!” Eli grinned slyly.

“You going to tell me?”

“If you win a hand.”

\--------------------------------

“Where are we?” Chris asked when Madison knocked on the glass front door. There was no sign to indicate what the place was. Chris had wanted the place to be further down the block since Madison had led him there by holding his hand.

“You’ll see,” she smiled. Chris put his free hand on her hip and leaned into kiss her but was interrupted when the door opened.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that, young man!” An older gentleman grumped at Chris. “You keep your hands to yourself!”

“Hey, Walter,” Madison said kissing the man on the cheek. “This is my friend, Chris. Chris, this is Margo’s grandpa, Walter.”

“Bringing randy men here, Madison Joy! I’m surprised at you!” Walter grumped letting them into a little dance studio.

“Walter, don’t make me tell Margo that you’re being rude.” Madison warned.

“Lock up when you’re done,” Walter ordered, “and no funny business on these floors. I just got done waxing them.”

“Yes, sir.” Chris said.

“Sorry about him,” Madison said once Walter was gone.

“So, what are we doing here? ‘Cause I have a lot of dirty thoughts going through my head right now.”

“I bet you do, Mister and it’s none of them. This is Margo’s dance studio, it’s where we escape the real world.” Madison explained. “Her grandma bought it way back when and hasn’t left the family. It’s my sanctuary.”

“It’s a beautiful building,” Chris said.

“Yeah, it really is. So, you ready to dance?” Madison asked.

“Oh, no. I don’t dance…except tap dancing and even that’s a little iffy,” Chris held his hands up in front of him. “I have the whole white guy dance thing going on.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Madison winked at him. She flipped the stereo on and cued up Unbelievable by Just Seconds Apart. She in front of him.

“Okay, we’ll start simple. With your right foot I want you to step out to the beat and then do the same with your left foot.” It didn’t take Chris long to get the rhythm of the song. “Now, add a little bounce with your hips,” Madison demonstrated. She threw her head back and laughed when she saw his efforts.

Maddison grabbed his hips and moved them with her hands. “Like that,” she said her eyes locking with his.

“Now, spin!” Chris said trying to twirl her.

“Chris, no-” she was cut off as he tripped, bring her down on top of him. “Are you okay?”

“Bruised my ego, other than that I’m fine.” He quipped.

Without thinking about it, Madison crashed her mouth to his, shocking him momentarily. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him entry. Their tongues battled for dominance and he was surprised when hers won. She moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her ass and pulled her so she was straddling his abdomen. He rolled them to he was on top, her foot planted on one side of him, her other leg going over his. Her hand tangled in the hair at the back of his neck. His hand ran up her side and gently cupped her breast causing her to arch against him.

“Goddamn kids!” Walter shouted pushed Chris off Madison with the bristles of his broom. “I told ya not to screw around on my floors! Get out of here!”

“Sorry, Walter,” Madison said, her cheeks flushing. Chris helped her up and they left the building, Chris pulling Madison close to his side. “I’m never going to hear the end of that.” She laughed when they were back on the street.

“Not the way I thought the night was going to go,” Chris chuckled. “Hey, Stella has a party planned at Chuck E. Cheese next week. Grace is invited to go, if you want to come.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Madison smiled.

\----------------------------

“You were making out with Captain Fucking America on my dance floor?” Margo couldn’t decide if she was proud of Madison or mad at her.

“It just happened,” Madison shrugged. “You forget that I know a lot worse has been done on those floors. A. Lot. Worse.”

“Who cares where it happened?” Derrick asked from his place on the couch, sipping his beer. “My girl made out with Captain America…on a floor. You go girl!” He held up his hand for a high five.

“Your girl?” Margo challenged.

“You’re my woman, she’s my girl,” Derrick shrugged.

“No more making out on my floors, Mad.” Margo ordered.

“Yes, Mom.” Madison rolled her eyes and laughed. “I’m home before midnight, does that count for something?”

“No, Grace went to bed early so she’s going to be up at the asscrack of dawn,” Margo said. “You’re the one who has to get up with her so you should get to sleep.”

“Yes, Dear.” Madison rolled her eyes. “Night guys!”

“Night!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck E. Cheese’s was incredibly loud and Madison was starting to get a headache. She sat at a table with Shanna, Carly, and Lisa chatting while Chris and the kids were off playing. Lisa and Madison had met in passing while picking up the girls at daycare, but this was the first time they’d really gotten to talk to each other at any length. Lisa was intrigued the minute she saw Chris place a kiss on Madison’s head in greeting when she and Grace walked in. Of course, Lisa would have to wait to ask her son about it since he was off playing games and getting chased by a bunch of preschool girls. He really was going to be a great father someday.

An hour later, Grace had a death grip on Chris’s hand, tears welling in her eyes and her bottom lip quivering. Chris looked around for the culprit and his eyes lit on the Chuck E. Cheese waving and interacting with the kids. The person in the costume was headed straight for Grace. Chris shot him a look and shook his head, but the guy either didn’t see him or didn’t care. Chris picked Grace up and walked quickly back in the direction of their table, Grace’s little arms were wrapped around his neck with her face nuzzled against his shoulder.

“Uh oh,” Madison said standing up when Grace and Chris approached. She held out her hands to Grace, but the preschooler whined and tightened her hold on Chris.

“Chuck E. Cheese,” Chris explained as they both sat back down, Grace on his lap. “Some guy is walking around in a costume.”

“I should have thought of that. She hates those costumes.” Madison replied. “I forgot they had one here. I guess I was thinking more about the animatronics that used to be here.”

“Check da c’oset.” Grace ordered.

“I will check the closet and under the bed.” Madison leaned over the table and rubbed the little girl’s back.

“It’s a good thing your room is right next to hers.” Chris said.

“My room is her room. We share a room.” Madison said. “Margo gave us the master bedroom so we can fit a full size mattress and a toddler bed in there.”

“Halloween must be fun,” Chris said changing the subject.

“It’s not too bad, but she’s never been out Trick or Treating before, she was too young to really enjoy it. Hopefully, she’ll be okay when she goes out.”

“Oh man!” Chris threw his head back. “What about Disney World? There are people walking around in costumes all over! Was she really freaked out?”

Madison had to suppress a laugh; he seemed genuinely devastated that Grace may not have enjoyed Disney World. “She’s never been.”

“She’s never been to Disney World?”

“She’s too young to remember much of it. I want her to go when she’ll be able to make memories. I’m putting money away every payday so when she’s old enough we can go.” Madison loved that he was so passionate about Disney; Grace would be the same way when she got a little older.

“Miles, Stella, and Ethan have been going since they were born! It’s an annual thing! We go every year!”

“That’s usually what ‘annual’ means,” Madison smirked. “We’ll go someday.”

“Someday,” Chris sang, “When we are wiser, when the world’s older, when we have lear-” He was cut off by Grace putting her little hand over his mouth.

“We should probably get going,” Madison said sadly. “She’s tired and I’m going to get a migraine pretty soon.”

“Screaming kids and flashing lights don’t do it for ya?” He teased.

“Oh, totally my cup of tea,” Madison rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

“You know there’s a good way to get rid of a headache, right?” He smirked at her.

“We’re there now, are we? Innuendos?” She teased.

“I’ve been there for awhile, I’ve just been trying to be a gentleman.”

“I’m a nurse, so yes, I do know about the ‘good ways’ to get rid of a headache, but the bathroom of a Chuck E. Cheese is just not something I’m willing to chance. You ready to go, Grace?”

“Yeah,” She nodded and crawled off Chris’s lap.

“Call me later?” He asked, standing up with them.

“Yeah,” Madison couldn’t suppress her smile. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good,” he walked them to the door and gave a small wave as they left the restaurant. He saw his mom watching him like a hawk. He was going to have to do some explaining.

*******************

Madison was at work, a few days later, when it happened. She rushed to her phone at the Nurses Station and quickly pounded out a text to Chris: U need to get here asap. 

Forty-five minutes later Chris ran, panting to the Nurses Station. “What’s going on? What happened?” Nobody answered him. “Madison texted me and said I needed to here as soon as possible.” Chris was trying to catch his breath while he walked into Eli’s room and his heart fell, all the breath he was trying to catch left him. The room was empty; the bed was bare. Eli’s happy, glowing face was nowhere in sight. Chris’s heart fell to his stomach and he had to fight back tears. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Hey,” Madison put a hand on his shoulder as she walked into the room. “You just missed it…you okay?”

“No, not really. He was doing so good…he was getting better. What happened?”

“What? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, Chris. No! He was moved into a new room, that’s all. His labs are amazing. He’s doing good!” Madison rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think to tell you that it was good news.” She hugged him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, relief flooding his body. Madison led him to Eli’s new room where Chris had to fight back another set of tears. Eli was finally out of isolation and he could get back to being a semi-normal kid.

Chris spent about two hours with Eli before finding his way back to Madison again. “We should go to a movie this weekend. Early showing, of course.”

Madison rested her forearms on his chest. “We don’t have to go to an early show this weekend,” she cocked an eyebrow at him. “I am officially off Grace duty.”

“Off Grace duty, huh?” He grinned.

“Margo’s mom is basically Grace’s grandmother. After she sold Margo the dance studio, she moved to Providence so Margo and her boyfriend are taking Grace up there for the weekend.”

Chris’s head was flooded with ideas, all of them X-rated. “So…I should bring dinner to your place on Saturday?”

“They’re leaving Friday afternoon and if you’re thinking what I’m pretty sure you’re thinking, it’ll have to be your place since Grace and I share a room. That’s a little weird to…” she trailed off.

“I forgot about that. Yeah, come over to my place.” He said placing a quick kiss to the side of her neck.

“Oh, I’ll be there.” She promised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut...finally

“Hey Ma,” Chris faltered as he walked into his mom’s house with his laundry in tow. “I thought you had your weekly lunch today?”

 

“Molly’s kids are visiting and Susan’s sick so there was no point in meeting this week.” Lisa explained, looking at her eldest son.

 

“No, Ma! Do not look at me that way! I’m not having this conversation with you.” Chris headed for the laundry room.

 

“Christopher, I haven’t even said anything.”

 

“It’s that look! No, Ma.” Chris said.

 

“Okay, we don’t have to talk about her.” Lisa shrugged with a smirk on her face. She knew when to shut up and let nature take its course.

 

“It’s...I don’t know. It’s new, okay? And she’s got Grace to take care of so I don’t want to move to fast because if I fall for her, I fall for Grace and then if something happens it’s just messy. But, I like her, Ma. I really like her.” 

*********************

 

“You kissed her on the head, Chris. You don’t do that with just any girl you date. You didn’t even do that with Penny and we all know how crazy you were about her.” Lisa said. She hated bringing up Chris’s ex but he needed to see the differences between Penny and Madison. 

 

“It was instinctual.” Chris tried to play it off.

 

“But it never was with the girls you dated before. I’ve only seen you do that with a few girls, Chris. It’s okay to like her. She seems like a very sweet girl. She’s not from Boston, is she? Carly said something about her moving here for school or something.” 

 

“Nah, she’s from...not here. She went to school in Colorado and followed her sister out here.” Chris scowled trying to remember what Madison had told him about herself.

 

“You don’t know where she’s from? Does she have any siblings?” 

 

“She had a sister, Grace’s mom, who died of cancer.” Chris said. “I think that’s it.” 

 

“I can’t imagine losing a child. How sad.” Lisa shook her head. “What else can you tell me about her?”

 

“Um...she’s a nurse.” Chris grasped for more information. 

 

“I know that,” Lisa chuckled. “Sounds like you need to get to know her better, Christopher. You’re keeping your distance and it’s not fair to her or that little girl. Grace is already crazy about you and I don’t think Madison is far behind.” 

 

“Yeah,” Chris agreed.

 

***********************  
“So, you went to Denver for college because it was close to home,” Chris said, bringing Madison a beer as she sat on his couch. “Where is home?”

 

“Estes Park, Colorado. You know, where the Stanley Hotel is? It was the inspiration for ‘The Shining’. That’s where I’m from.” 

 

“Do your parents still live there?” Chris asked, sitting beside her.

 

“My mom does. Lord only knows where my dad is; he took off when I was three. Then Tim showed up one day. From what I remember he was a good guy, but he left after Hope was born. After that, my mom dated, but didn’t get close to anybody.” Madison answered. “Mom became distant; she never really planned on raising two kids on her own. Who does? But, I don’t think she really wanted to be a mom either. She always acted like it was her obligation as a woman to have kids and not something she voluntarily wanted to do.” 

 

“That sucks.” Chris knew that not everybody had a family like his, but it still hit him right in the heart to hear how families could be sometimes.

 

“I wondered for a while if I’d ever have kids. I didn’t want to relive what my mom went through, but now I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.” Madison smiled, her hand grabbing onto his. 

 

“You’re great with her, you know?” Chris said.

 

“Thanks,” Madison said, leaning in closer to him.

 

“Who was your first love?” Chris asked. He’d told her all his the night Grace had been missing while with Jake, but Madison hadn’t been in the frame of mind to share her stories.

 

“Nolan Harbor. Man was I crazy about him. We dated from when we were 16 until we graduated high school. I was going to marry that guy.” Madison smiled sadly.

 

“What happened?” Chris asked.

 

“College.” She said matter of factly. “He went to California and I stayed in Colorado. Distance kills relationships like that, but we thought we knew better. He wrote me a letter to tell me he was dating another woman.” 

 

“What a dick.” Chris shook his head.

 

“Yeah but if it would have worked out the way I wanted it to then, I wouldn’t be here now.” Madison ran her fingers along his beard. Chris leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Madison set her beer on the table next to the couch so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss as Chris licked her bottom lip, asking for access. She opened her mouth and moaned as his tongue plunged inside. Madison pulled him so that she could lay back and he was on top of her. His hand cupped her breast and she arched into him. He was lost in the feel of her against him and the taste of her when she abruptly broke the kiss to whip her shirt over her head. 

 

“Fuck,” he husked taking in the sight of her red bra with black lace over it. He had half a mind to just rip whatever she was wearing straight from her body, but he couldn’t waste a perfectly amazing bra. He stood up, helping her to her feet and led her to the bedroom, shedding his shirt and her pants on the way. He unhooked her bra and threw it over his shoulder as he lay her back on the bed. He sucked one hardened nipple into his mouth while he pinched and twisted the other in his fingers. Her hands were in his hair, pressing him closer. His free hand slipped under the elastic of her black Calvin Klein boy shorts and ran along her slick folds. He pushed one finger into her hot depths, testing the waters. He knew it had been awhile since she’d had sex and he didn’t want to hurt her. Madison’s hand palmed him through his pants.

 

“I need you, Chris,” she panted. He quickly shed his pants and underwear. She shucked her underwear while he grabbed a condom and rolled it over his aching cock. He ran himself along her slickness a few times before slowly pushing in. She tensed up at the intrusion and he stilled over a minute. Once she relaxed, he pushed forward a little more, watching her face for discomfort. It was torture, the slow penetration of her body, but he was going to make sure she enjoyed this as much as he did. He pushed all the way and laid still, letting her body adjust to him; after a bit she nodded, wanting him to move. The burning sting and the feeling of being filled was almost too delicious for her. 

 

Chris moved slowly, building the pleasure for both of them, but it wasn’t long before she begging him to go faster, deeper.

 

“Oh fuck, Chris, please,” she begged. He reached between them and pinched her clit, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. “Fuck!” She screamed as she tensed and pulsed around him. He thrust brutally a few more times before filling the condom with his cum. 

 

“Holy shit,” Madison panted after a few minutes when she’d regained her breath. Chris went to get her a cloth to clean up with.   
Chris climbed into bed next to her and kissed her head. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” 

 

They spent the rest of the night dozing, cuddling, kissing, talking and memorizing each other’s bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Car accident

“So how are things on the Chris front?” Margo asked, two months later, while she and Madison sat having coffee before work. 

Madison and Chris had been spending a lot of time together going on dates, playing with Grace, snuggling on cold days while watching endless Disney movies. Chris loved to talk a lot about taking Madison and Grace to Disney, in the future, after the movies ended. There hadn’t been a day in the previous two months that Chris and Madison hadn’t seen each other. They’d spent nearly every minute together that they could.

“It’s good. He adores Grace and always makes time for her. You now, the other day the little sneak took my phone to call him. He’s only been gone a week, but we both miss him a lot. I can’t wait until he’s back in town.” Madison said.

“When is that? Seems like he’s been gone for a year.” Margo said.

“Awww, you miss my boyfriend.” Madison teased.

“Your boyfriend, huh?”

“He made it official the night he left.” Madison couldn’t keep the sad smile off her face. Her mind flashed back to the tearful goodbye they shared at the airport before he left for two weeks. Chris had tried to keep his composure, but he couldn’t help the tears that had welled in his eyes when he’s taken her hands in his. He’d told her how he wanted them to be exclusive even though they already were and how he needed her to know that while he was away he wouldn’t be seeing anybody else, that he’d never hurt her or Grace that way.

Madison could tell it was hardest for him to say goodbye to Grace, though. She’d clung to his neck, weeping, trying to understand why she couldn’t just go with him. Chris had actually let a few tears slip down his cheeks while he gently explained to the three year old that he’d only be gone for a short time. It didn’t seem to help, though; Grace didn’t want to let go of him. Chris and Madison had known it was because Jake had left Grace so many times with promises to be back soon and he never fulfilled those promises.

“Take me with you! I want to go with you!” Grace sobbed.

“What about your aunt?” Chris asked wiping tears off Grace’s cheeks. “I need somebody to stay here to take care of her.”

“She can come with us!” Grace insisted. “Please don’t go!”

Chris had facetimed Grace every night before she went to bed just to prove that he wasn’t going anywhere. And it hadn’t surprised her in the least to see calls to Chris’s cell phone at random times when Grace had supposedly been off playing.

“He’s so sweet.” Margo muttered.

“He’s a good guy, not like the others.” Madison huffed.

“It’s just hard to believe that Chris would be the kind of guy who would make time for you on top of all the time he spends with you and Grace. I expected more of the…Hollywood type.”

“Surprise! He’s a totally regular guy.” Madison stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

“Nah, a totally regular guy would have bailed by now. The pressure of dealing with a three year old would have driven him away.”

“He’s one in a million that’s for sure. You know, he’s bringing his brother back to Boston with him.”

“Ah, you finally get to meet the infamous brother. You know shit’s getting serious.” Margo smirked. “So when are you going to tell Cap that you’re totally in love with him?”

“I want to say it to his face.” Madison replied.

“Good plan,” Margo nodded.

“So…I think by next month we’ll be able to start looking for our own place.”

“You really don’t have to do that, Mad. We love having you here.” Margo said sadly.

“I know and we love being here, but Grace really should have a room of her own.” Madison said.

“Yeah, then Chris can spend the night and you don’t have to worry about a sitter.” Margo teased.

“Exactly. Plus, it’s just time we get out on our own. Get out of your hair, let you and Derrick bring home…whoever you want to bring home.”

“I don’t want you two to leave,” Margo admitted.

“We’ll still come here all the time,” Madison promised. “We’re not moving away or leaving forever.”

“I’m going to miss waking up to that little face.”

“Until you have your own. Then you’ll have to wake up to a little face at all hours of the night.” Madison pointed out. She checked her watch. “Fuck, I gotta get going or I’m going to be late. Remember I’m taking Grace to Stella’s gymnastics class after work.”

“Yes, dear.” Margo rolled her eyes.

*******

“Jesus it’s loud there. Where are you?” Chris asked once Madison answered her phone.

“We’re at Stella’s gymnastics class. Grace is in love with it so I’ll be signing her up soon. All she talks about it showing you what she can do.”

“You know she called me at 3 o’clock this morning.” Chris chuckled.

“I’m so sorry! I thought I hid my phone where she couldn’t reach it.” Madison felt bad that Grace had woken Chris up in the middle of the night.

“No, it’s fine. There’s only one better way I can think of being woken up.” Chris said; Madison could hear the smile in his voice.

“Well, keep being so sweet to her and you’ll get your wish when you get home.” Madison said. “So, I mentioned to Margo this morning that next month Grace and I will be looking for a new place to live.”

“How’d that go?” Chris asked.

“She’s upset with it. She wants Grace and me to stay there forever, but she understands that I need my own place now that you and me are you and me. She wants us to be happy.”

“Margo actually said she wants you to be happy with me?” Chris wasn’t buying it.

“You know Margo. She didn’t say those exact words, but she did say that you were sweet.” Madison shrugged even though he couldn’t see her.

“That’s as good as we’re going to get from her, I guess.” Chris said.

“She just thinks she has to look out for me and that every guy who comes into my life is going to bail because of Grace.” Madison sighed.

“I’d never bail because of Grace.”

“I know that. She’s getting there.” Madison said smiling.

“God, I can’t wait until I get back there. I miss you both so much. I think the night I get home we should have a sleep over, all three of us.” Chris suggested. “Movies, forts, junk food, the works.”

“Sounds good. I gotta go, Babe. They’re done with classes.”

“I’ll call Grace before bed.” Chris promised.

“I know.” Madison smiled again.

“I’ll see you soon. Bye.” Chris said sadly.

“Bye.” Madison said before disconnecting the call.

*******

“Kick, kick, kick,” Grace chanted as she kicked the back of Madison’s seat. These were the times Madison wished she had a bigger car so that Grace could be in the middle of the backseat and not be able to kick her seat.

“Stop kicking the seat, please.” Madison said.

“Kick, kick, kick,” Grace continued.

“Grace, if you don’t listen to me then you won’t be able to talk to Chris before bed.” Madison warned. She smiled when Grace immediately stopped kicking her seat. That man had a spell over them both.

“I miss, Chris,” Grace said, tears in her voice.

“Me, too, baby, but he’ll be home soon. He’s bringing Stella’s uncle with him, too.” Madison glanced in her rearview mirror to see if that had helped to cheer up Grace. She looked up to make sure she had the green light at the intersection before going through.

All of the sudden, there was a blinding light to Madison’s left then there was the unmistakable scream of metal against metal and shattering glass. Madison’s head bounced off her window and there was a high pitched ringing in her ear. She felt the car spin and then it was quiet, the car stopped.

“Grace?” Madison asked. There was no response. Madison turned in her seat to look in the backseat. Searing pain ripped through her neck. “Grace, baby?” Grace was in her car seat, eyes closed, not responded. “Grace!” Madison screamed.

*******

“Chris!” Margo all but screamed when Chris answered his phone.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Chris said, panic settling over him, his heart dropping to his stomach when he heard tears evident in her voice.

“You need to get here, Chris. There’s been an accident and it’s bad.” Margo said barely keeping it together.


	10. Chapter 10

“Where are they?” Chris demanded when he saw Gloria, Madison’s coworker, in the hospital hallway. It had taken him 18 hours to get from LA to Boston. He was tired, he was cranky but mostly he was worried.

“Room 312.” She replied, jogging to keep up with Chris’s stride. “Just be careful, Madison’s whole left side is pretty sore and her left arm is broken.”

When Chris walked into the room, his heart broke. Grace was in the hospital bed, a bandage around her head. She looked so small and fragile. Madison was asleep in a chair next to the bed, a blue cast from her wrist to her elbow.

Chris knelt down on Madison’s right side so he could whisper in her ear. “Mad, babe, wake up.” He cupped the right side of her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Is she okay?” He asked. The bandage around Grace’s head had his mind going a mile a minute.

“Yeah, banged her head pretty good. They’re keeping her for observation for head injuries or internal bleeding.” Madison said. “She has a nasty cut on her head from the glass and bruising from the car seat restraints. She should be able to go home in a few days. ”

“Thank God you’re both okay.” Chris said kissing the top of her head before going to pull a chair up on the opposite side of Grace’s bed. He took her little hand in his. “I was so scared. What happened?”

“The car just came out of nowhere.” Madison shook her head. “I had a green light and all of sudden there was bright lights. Guy thought he killed Grace and ended up telling the cops that he was drunk out of his mind.”

“I’m going to sue him!” Chris said through clenched teeth. “I’m going to take that guy for everything he’s worth.”

“No, Chris. He’s in enough trouble and you’re just going to call attention to yourself. How would that look? Hugely rich Hollywood A-lister sues a piddly, average Joe with nothing to his name?” Madison responded. She leaned across the bed and held her hand out to him. He took it in his. “We’re going to let the courts deal with him. We need to focus on Grace.”

*******

Chris had made Madison go home to shower and change clothes, assuring her that he’d call her the minute anything changed. Grace was sitting up and playing with a stuffed animal when Gloria came to check on her.

“Lookin good, sweetheart.” Gloria smiled down on her patient.

“When can we take her home?” Chris asked.

“You can’t.” Gloria said sadly, motioning with her head for Chris to follow her into the hallway.

“Okay, I know we can’t take her home today but she seems to be doing fine.” Chris said when they were in the hallway.

“You don’t understand, Chris. You can’t take her home. We can only discharge her to a legal guardian.” Gloria explained. “We haven’t been able to get ahold of Jake.”

“Madison is her legal guardian,” Chris replied.

“No, she’s not. She’s Grace’s caretaker. That’s very different than being a legal guardian.”

“What can we do?” Chris asked, his heart sinking.

“Find Jake. We can discharge Grace to him and then he can go back to doing whatever it is he does and Madison can take care of Grace as usual.” Gloria put her hands on her hips. She hated that this was the situation that her friend was in.

“So if this happens again…”

“Same situation. Grace can only go with a legal guardian.” Gloria said, patting him on the shoulder. “Find Jake,” she repeated.

Chris took out his phone and dialed Derek’s number. “I need you to find Jake,” Chris said when Derek answered his phone. Chris quickly explained the situation before ending the phone call. He quickly dialed a second number. “Amber, I need you to put together some papers for me.”

******

“Why am I in a hospital? Let me go,” Jake grumped as Derek led him through the hallway to Grace’s room.

“Check your messages, asshole.” Derek said. He knocked lightly on the door, rousing Chris from a light sleep. Chris checked to make sure that Madison hadn’t woken before leaving to talk to Jake.

“What is going on?” Jake demanded.

“Grace was in a car accident.” Chris said, trying to hold back his anger.

“Is she okay?” Jake asked, uninterested.

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Chris bawled his fists.

“So why am I here?”

“Because if you don’t stick around, Grace won’t get to go home with Madison. She’ll end up with Social Services.” Chris clenched his jaw.

“There’s nothing I can do about that. It’s not my problem.” Jake shrugged.

“It is your problem, asshole.” Chris said stepping in Jake’s face. “You really want your kid to end up in foster care? She’ll be alone and scared, cut off from the only parental figure she has that gives a damn about her.”

“I do care about her! I visit her when I get the chance.”

“You need to step it up or step out.” Chris was trying his hardest not to punch this fucker right in the face. “You care about that little girl? Sign over your rights to Madison. Madison can give her the life and love Grace deserves. If anything like this happens again, you won’t have to be dragged back here. Madison will be Grace’s legal guardian and you can see her whenever you want, I promise.”

“It may not seem like it, but I do love Grace. She’s the only thing I have left of my wife.” Jake said. 

“But you don’t want to be her father, Jake. You’re never around. You don’t know the first thing about her.” Chris said. “You and I both know that Madison is the best person to take care of Grace. Madison deserves to be able to make decisions about Grace’s care. What happens if Grace gets hurt at daycare and you’re not around? Nobody else would be able to decide what care Grace would get. What if Grace wants to go on a field trip in school? She wouldn’t be able to go because you’re not around and Madison can’t sign the permission slips. It’s not going to hurt to give Madison custody and you still come around when you want.”

“I can’t afford to draw up the papers even if I wanted to,” Jake said.

“I have them here.” Chris said. “All you have to do is sign them, easy as that. Grace gets to go home with Madison and you get to go on with your life.”

*******

“So, the plan is that I’m going to stay with you two until you’re all healed. I’ll help you take care of Grace until you get your cast off.” Chris said smoothing Madison’s hair.

“I still can’t believe I get to take Grace home,” Madison said. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“I did what I had to do to make sure Grace was in the best care possible.” Chris smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Grace deserves this.”

“You ready to go?” Chris asked Grace as he picked her up.

“Yeah!” Grace said enthusiastically, wrapping her little arms around Chris’s neck.


	11. Chapter 11

“Madison! Stop!” Chris sighed. Madison had snuck a butter knife out of the kitchen to scratch under her cast.

“It itches!”

“It’s going to itch. Just leave it alone.” Chris set a warm cup of tea on the table in front of her. They’d been at Madison’s place for a little over 24 hours and Madison was already driving Chris nuts. She would just not listen to anything he said.

“You leave it alone!” She snapped. “You’re not stuck in a fucking cast!” Luckily Grace was down for a nap in their room.

“I’ve been a cast before and I know it sucks but you have to stop!” Chris snapped right back.

“That was a million years ago! You can’t possibly remember what it’s like.” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Give me the butter knife.” He held out his hand and with a sigh she gave him what he asked for.

“I hate you.” She grumped.

“Well, I love you.” He responded. After he realized what he said he stood stalk still. The only sound was the blood pounding in his ears. He just stared at Madison who looked shock.

Madison sputtered a few times before she was able to form words. “I love you, too.”

Chris dropped a kiss on top of her head., letting out a sigh of relief. “Stop being such a pain in the ass.” He smiled at her.

“Doubtful.” She smirked at him.

*******

“Madison, what are you doing in the bathroom?”

“Getting myself off!”

“Lies! You’re in there scratching under your fucking cast. Let me in!”

“No!” She yelled back.

“Goddamnit, Madison! I will break down this door.”

“You can’t. It’s an apartment, they would frown on that.”

“I’ll pay to have it replaced, just open the door!”

It was the next day and Chris was exhausted and grumpy. Taking care of a nurse was becoming more than he’d bargained for.

“No!” Madison was determined. “I’m not doing anything in here anyway!”

“So why not come out?” Chris challenged.

“Come out, Maddy!” a small fist connected with the door.

“When did you get home?” Chris asked, looking down and seeing Grace.

The little girl just shrugged. Margo had taken Grace out for lunch to give Madison and Chris some time alone. Mostly it had spent making out and bickering about Madison trying to sneak stuff from the kitchen to scratch under her cast.

Madison opened the door and handed Chris the chopstick she’d smuggled in with her. “For the record, I’m surrendering because Grace is here.”

Chris grabbed the chopstick and scooped up Grace, making her giggle. “Thanks for the help, Ace.”

*******

Chris sat straight up in bed, not sure why he’d woken up. He just knew something was wrong. Madison had gotten out of bed already and was rushing to Grace’s side.

“I want Chris!” Grace wailed. Chris immediately got up and sat on the side of Grace’s bed.

“What happened?” He smoothed some hair out of her face.

“The light monsters were coming to get me!” She hiccuped.

“Oh, Grace.” Madison sighed.

“The light monsters can’t get in the apartment, remember?” Chris asked. “I sprayed Monster Spray all over last night so they couldn’t come near you.”

“Monsters ate Amanda’s parents and they’re going to eat you, too!” Grace threw herself into Chris’s arms.

“Honey,” Chris pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “Amanda’s parents come pick her up every day. You saw them this afternoon, remember? They weren’t eaten by monsters.”

“Promise?”

“Of course I promise.” Chris hugged her to him.

“I’m scared.” Her bottom lip began to quiver. Madison rubbed Grace’s back.

“I would never let anything bad get you, Grace. You know that right? No monsters can get you.”

“Because you’re Captain America?” She asked.

“That’s right. I’m Captain America and Captain America will keep all the bad things away.” Chris picked up Grace and brought her to the bed he was sharing with Madison. Madison climbed under the covers and he tucked Grace in right next to her and crawled in next to Grace.

The “light monster” nightmares were an every night occurrence. Chris’s heart broke for the little girl, she was having a hard time with the car accident. On the way home from the hospital, Madison had had to sit in the back of Chris’s car and hold Grace’s hand the whole way while reassuring the little girl that she was going to be okay. Today, Margo had walked Grace to a restaurant before taking her to the park because Grace was still scared of getting in a car.

Chris didn’t get any more sleep that night. He was trying to think of ways to help Grace. He knew his mom and Carly would have answers, but he just wished there was more to do. What else could keep “monsters” away and make Grace feel safe?

*******

Chris was exhausted again. He was trying to put the dishes away while Margo was trying to clean the kitchen. He felt like they were all right on top of each other. He couldn’t move without bumping in somebody. He wanted to go back to his house where there was a lot more room for them to maneuver, but he didn’t know if Madison would agree. 

Later that night, he decided to broach the subject after Grace had fallen asleep. They had a limited amount of time to talk before Grace would wake up with another nightmare. Chris also felt it might help Grace to have a new place to live, a new setting that might help her nightmares. She might feel that monsters weren’t in his house and she’d be safe.

“Hey, I was thinking…” Chris said, flipping through the script he was reading. He and Madison were watching tv in the living room.

“About?” Madison prompted.

“This place is pretty small. It seems like we’re packed like sardines in here. I have a lot more room at my place for us. Grace can have her own room, a place where she might feel safer from monsters.” Chris didn’t want to look at Madison for fear of what he might see.

“I think it might work. It doesn’t hurt to try.” Madison shrugged.

“I’ll get some movers in here to pack your stuff as soon as you want.” Chris smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

*******

Chris was walking through the mall, his mind on getting stuff to set up a room for Grace, when he walked past a store that caught his eye. It was perfect! The perfect way to help Grace feel safer from monsters. His house could handle it for sure. He rubbed his hands together while his face lit up in a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Madison huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “You better have bought a dog house big enough for you to sleep in.”

“Oh c’mon, Maddie.” Chris chuckled. “He’ll help Grace sleep at night. Every girl needs a dog.”

“It’s every boy needs a dog,” Madison huffed, “And I can’t take care of a puppy. Especially a golden retriever! They chew everything, Chris!”

“But he’s so cute!” Chris held the puppy up to her face.

“All puppies are! Oh my God, Chris, do not tell me that puppy has a dog tag that’s a Captain America shield.” She rubbed her forehead.

“His name is Mushu.” Chris said setting the puppy on his living room floor.

“Mushu?”

“From Mulan. It’s Grace’s favorite movie and she loved Mushu. So therefore, the puppy is named Mushu.” Chris reasoned.

“Ugh, fine.” Madison knew she wasn’t going to win, especially after Grace saw Mushu.

“Yay!” Chris cheered. “He’ll help her feel safer at night. He can be her guard dog.”

“It’s a golden retriever, Chris. They’re not exactly known to be fierce.”

“That’s why we have Dodger.” Chris explained. “He’s the real guard dog of the house but Mushu can sleep with Grace and she’ll feel safer from the monsters. The Monster Spray works for a little bit but this will really help.”

“If Robert Downey, Jr. told you to get a puppy, you’re never hanging out with him again.” Madison crossed her arms in front of her.

“He actually told me to get Grace an action figure of Captain America.” Chris said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But Grace is too young to watch the Avengers movies so she wouldn’t know who he is or why he can protect her.”

“I would have been a lot happier with a Captain America doll.” Madison rolled her eyes.

“Action figure. I am not a doll!” Chris protested.

 

“Whatever! Puppies chew on everything and pee and poop all over.” Madison scowled. “This place isn’t big enough for a puppy.”

“We’re only here for a few more days.” Chris reminded her. “In fact, we can go to my place as soon as Grace gets back from shopping with Margo. I have what we need to get us through until the movers get here. You can pack a bag for Grace and we’ll have a campout for a couple nights.”

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” Madison sighed sadly.

“You have every choice in the world, Babe,” Chris cupped her cheek. “I know this is going to be hard for you. You can stay here as long as you want. I’ll take Mushu home with me and you can join us when you’re ready.”

“I’m just going to miss this place, Margo, Derek, all of it. But there’s no turning back.”

“If the puppy is really going to make you this sad, I promise to find a good home for it.” Chris promised. “He was the only puppy left in the pet store in the mall that’s closing.”

“I’m not sad about the puppy, Chris. I know I’m going to love him and Grace will adore him. It’s just that my life is changing faster than I can keep up with. If we hadn’t decided to move in together, I’d be up shit creek without a paddle and scrambling to find a place to live anyway.”

“What does that mean? Margo was kicking you out? I have a hard time believing that.” Chris narrowed his eyes at her.

“She wasn’t kicking us out by any means. We just would have had five months to find a new place to live.” Madison replied.

“That sounds like she was going to kick you out, though.”

“No, but her and Derrick are going to need the room-” Madison was in the process of explaining when the door burst open. Grace let out an ear piercing screech.

“Puppy!” She yelled. “Can I keep him?”

“Yes, you can keep him.” Madison smiled.

“His name is Princess.” Grace declared.

“No,” Chris said gently, putting the puppy on the floor in front of Grace, “his name is Mushu.”

“Great, now I want mushu pork.” Margo rolled her eyes.

“Did you have fun with Margo?” Chris asked as Grace loved on her new puppy.

“We went shopping for baby stuff!” Grace proclaimed. “I want to name him Princess, kay? His name is Princess. You’re going to live with me forever and ever, ‘kay? You’re gonna be my bestest friend. C’mon, let me show you our room!” Grace ran off with Mushu hot on her heels.

“Baby stuff?” Chris asked, looking up Margo.

“That’s why Grace and I would have been looking for a new place in a couple of months,” Madison said, “Margo’s pregnant.”

Chris stood up and gave Margo a big hug. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Margo said smiling when they broke apart. “Totally unexpected.”

“Well if you wait for the perfect time, it’ll never come.” Chris said.

“It’s not that we were waiting for the perfect time; it’s more like we weren’t waiting at all. It wasn’t supposed to happen at all.” Margo replied.

“Surprise!” Chris chuckled.

“Right? We’re happy about it though. I never knew how much I wanted kids until now.”

“I’m happy for you and Derrick. You two deserve…whatever it is you want.” Chris choked. “That was bad, wasn’t it?”

“Kinda,” Margo agreed, “but I know what you mean by it. Congrats to you two on the fluffball. I didn’t know you were thinking of getting a puppy together.”

“Neither did I.” Madison snarked.

“Shut up,” Chris poked her in the ribs. “You said yourself you’re going to love him.”

“I will but next time we’re going to have this thing called a ‘discussion’ about big decisions like this.”

“I get it. I should have talked to you first. I’m sorry.” Chris dropped a kiss on her nose.

“I dunno. He is kinda cute.” Madison eyed the puppy who was bouncing around Grace’s feet as they ran back into the kitchen from the bedroom.

“Yeah, he is.” Margo agreed.


	13. Safe Sex (the end)

“Ugh,” Madison grunted. Chris flinched when a bra hit him in the face. He’d been trying to sleep while Madison got ready for work.

“This one is my favorite,” he held up the black and red bra.

“It shrank.”

“That’s incredibly sad. I’m keeping it.” He scrunched it into his hand and rolled over so he could go back to sleep. He’d just dozed off when another bra hit him in the shoulder.

“I’ve told Grace a million times not to put my bras in the dryer!” Madison huffed.

“Wear the one you wore yesterday.” He said, not opening his eyes.

“It shrank!” Madison grumped.

“How could it have shrank if hasn’t been washed?” Chris cracked an eye at her. “You’re pregnant!”

 

“What?! No I’m not.” Madison decided to just throw a sports bra on so she wouldn’t spend any more time trying to find a bra. She hissed out breath at the pain of her boobs being squished.

“See? Bras don’t fit, sore boobs. You’re pregnant!” Chris had a triumphant look on his face.

“I’ll have them draw my blood at work. But don’t get your hopes up.” She sat next to him on the bed and carded her hands threw his hair. All the trying they’d done when they were ready for a baby after Brady weighed heavy on her heart. It had been a lot of disappointment.

“‘Kay.” He mumbled, falling back to sleep easily, oblivious to the emotions swirling inside her. Madison leaned over, placing a kiss on his temple before throwing her scrub shirt on and going downstairs to the kitchen.

“Got your juice already poured,” Grace said handing the glass to her mom.

“Oh,” Madison gagged. “Nope, not today.”

“You sick?” Grace asked. “You should stay home.”

“No, I don’t feel sick. It’s just the smell isn’t sitting right today.” Madison shrugged.

“Okay, well, I made scrambled eggs.” Grace was always cooking breakfast for her family, helping get Amelia and Brady ready for school. It was one of her favorite times of the day.

“Nope,” Madison took one look and felt her stomach lurch.

“Okay, you’re either sick or pregnant because this is your favorite breakfast.” Grace huffed, a hand cocked on her hip. “Oh. My. God! You’re pregnant!”

“No,” Madison shook her head. “It’s not possible. I’m just having an off day.”

“Sure, Mom.” Grace rolled her eyes. “You lecture me about safe sex and you go and get yourself knocked up.”

“I am not knocked up.” Madison wrinkled her nose at her daughter. “Besides, I’m practically married. I’m allowed to have unprotected sex.”

“Get married already! Be normal people!” Grace huffed. “You saying you’re practically married is like me saying I’m practically eighteen. Either way it isn’t true!”

***********

“So, Mom got some…exciting news at work today,” Madison announced at dinner that evening. After consulting with Chris, they’d decided it was going to be easier to just announce their news rather than wait too long.

“Did you get promoted?” Amelia asked.

“No,” Madison said, “I’m pregnant.”

“Really?” Amelia asked.

“I knew it.” Grace said.

“I’m getting a baby brother!” Brady jumped up from the table, hands in the air, yelling.

“Brady! Come sit down, Bud.” Chris called after him, chuckling. “We don’t know if it’s a boy yet.”

***********

Three weeks later…

 

“You had your first ultrasound today, right?” Grace asked anxiously looking between her mom and dad.

“Yeah,” Madison nodded.

“Is everything okay? You’re starting to freak me out.” Grace took in Chris’s shell shocked expression.

“Uh, yeah, everything’s….great.” Chris said.

“You look pale. Something’s wrong.” Grace wasn’t buying it.

“He’s freaked out,” Madison said. “We found out that we’re having twins.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you’d used protection. You should always use a condom, you two! A-l-w-a-y-s.” Grace said slowly.

“We’re practically married, we don’t have to use protection.” Chris mumbled.

“Well, then you wouldn’t be freaked out over having twins.” Grace patted his head. “Why didn’t you guys use protection? I know it’s none of my business but…”

 

“Your mom has a tilted uterus so it’s hard for her to get pregnant.” Chris shrugged.

“We tried for awhile after Brady, but it didn’t happen so we just stopped using any kind of birth control at all. It worked…for awhile.” Madison explained.

“Aren’t there ways to get around that, though? Like in vitro?”

“Yeah but we didn’t want to go through all of that. We just wanted it to happen naturally.” Madison replied.

“Well, it did. Twice.” Grace smiled. “Good job, Dad.” She patted Chris’s shoulder before leaving the room.

“TWO BOYS?” They heard Brady yell from the living room. “I’M GOING TO HAVE TWO BROTHERS?”

“I guess we don’t have to tell them now.” Chris smiled.

“She was too excited to wait.” Madison kissed his head. “It’s nice to see her happy about it. A lot of teen girls would be throwing epic fits.”

“Maybe after seeing all of the pregnancy stuff she’ll be scared off babies for good.” Chris wished.

***********

One week later…

“So, why the urgent need to get together for dinner?” Scott asked. It was a full house with Carly, her husband, Ethan, Miles, Stella, Scott, his boyfriend, Shanna, her husband, Chris, Madison, Grace, Amelia, Brady and Lisa at Lisa’s table.

“We have some exciting news,” Chris said.

“We decided last week that since our family is growing that we should get married. We had a preacher come to the house and marry us in front of the kids and Mom.” Madison grabbed Chris’s hand.

“Growing family?” Scott said not missing a beat.

“I’M GETTING BROTHERS!” Brady yelled.

“Well, we’re having twins, we don’t know if they’re boys yet.” Madison explained. There was a lot of cheering and hugging going around as the family celebrated the good news.

***********

Six weeks later…

“Mom, is everything okay?” Grace asked coming into the kitchen. “Dad is sitting on the couch crying, just saying ‘no’ over and over. What happened?”

“Your poor Dad.” Madison laughed. “We’re having girls. He’s happy about it, they’re healthy and growing like they should. Everything is fine, but he can barely handle the thought of you and Amelia dating. Now he has two other girls to worry about.”

“Are you sure he’s going to be okay?” Grace asked, concerned. “He looks like he’s going to lose his mind.”

“He did this with Amelia, too. Grandma set him straight about it. It’s scary for a man, having to worry about his daughters growing up, dating, getting married, having babies. He’ll snap out of it. I’m more worried about Brady.”

“Poor lil dude was looking forward to having brothers.” Grace shook her head. 

“We’ll let your dad tell him. They can commiserate together.” Madison chuckled. “They’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

Chris was fine with having twin girls by the end of the night. Brady took awhile longer to come around. He had his heart set on having brothers.

***********

Six weeks later…

“I want chicken wings,” Madison grumbled, shuffling things in the kitchen. “Where are the chicken wings?”

 

“You finished them earlier tonight,” Grace yawned coming into the kitchen. She was used to her mom being up at all hours of the night scrounging for food.

“Okay, so I’ll make some more.” Madison huffed.

“We’re out. You told Dad not to go get some more because you were sick of chicken wings and would never eat them again.” Grace said.

Madison started crying. “I just want chicken wings.”

Grace patted her mom’s shoulder. “Still think not using protection was worth it?”

“Yes!” Madison sobbed. “I love my girls, but I want chicken wings!”

“You’re almost over this.” Grace reminded her. “They’ll be here soon.”

“I’m twenty six weeks pregnant! They should be here by now!”

“Another ten weeks, Mom. You can do it.” Grace reassured her.

“I want them out now!” Madison cried.

“Next time, use protection.” Grace rubbed Madison’s back.

“I’m never having sex again!”

***********

Seven weeks later…

“Chris!” Madison screamed from the bathroom. It was 3:45 in the morning.

“Wha?” He sat up, looking around.

“My water broke!” She yelled.

“Okay, you go to the car, I’ll tell Grace!” Chris jumped up and got ready to go. He ran to Grace’s room and flipped on the light.

“What?” Grace moaned.

“We’re going to the hospital! I’ll call you when they’re here!” Chris said flipping off the light again.

Grace pulled the pillow over her head. “They should have used protection.”


End file.
